The invention herein relates to a tubular inflatable packaging cushion with a pocket for positioning and isolating a product therein.
Tubular inflatable packaging cushions are known. They generally consist of an elongated tubular sleeve with inner and outer walls, and valve means for inflating the space between the walls. The inner and outer walls are usually connected by seams at their ends and by additional seams extending along the walls in an axial direction, to divide the cushion into elongated inflatable compartments.
A product may be placed within the tubular sleeve, and the tubular sleeve is then inflated. This causes the tubular sleeve to closely surround and engage the product. Thus, the inflatable packaging cushion holds the product and provides an inflated sleeve of air around the product to cushion it against impact.
Protection of the product is in part dependent on how well the product is held in place. If it is not held firmly, the product can slide out of the end of the tubular sleeve, and thereby become partially or wholly unprotected. Also, any such sliding movement of the product relative to the tubular sleeve can damage the material from which the tubular sleeve is made. The material is generally relatively soft polyethylene based film, and abrasion, scratches or cuts on the surface of the film can cause it to leak, or can lead to immediate rupture of the packaging cushion on impact, i.e., precisely when the protection is needed.
The best known way to reduce the movement of the product relative to the tubular sleeve is to increase the inflation pressure. This can be counterproductive, because the increased pressure can lead to damage being inflicted on the cushion by the product. Also, if the product is transported by unpressurized freight aircraft or by land vehicle over mountains, the lower ambient pressure at high altitude creates a higher relative inflation pressure of the cushion. This tends to expand the cushion and can lead to damage to an outer carton in which the cushion and product are packed, or in extreme cases can lead to rupture and failure of the cushion itself.
Accordingly, there are problems associated, with present packaging cushions that need to be solved to improve their effectiveness and acceptability for widespread use.
It is a principal object of the invention herein to provide an improved tubular inflatable packaging cushion.
It is an additional object of the invention herein to provide a tubular inflatable packaging cushion that provides for positioning the product within the tube and preventing the product from sliding out of the tube.
It is a further object of the invention herein to provide a tubular inflatable packaging cushion that holds the product in a desired position within the tube.
It is another object of the invention herein to provide a tubular inflatable packaging cushion that resists damage from contact with the product held therein.
In carrying out the foregoing objects of the invention, there is provided an inflatable packaging cushion comprising an inflatable tube having an outer tube wall and an inner tube wall joined together at their ends. The inner tube wall defines a product area within the inflatable tube. A pocket is secured to the inflatable tube and is disposed in the product area. The pocket defines a mouth for inserting a product and an end opposite the mouth for restraining the product within the pocket. Valve means provide for inflating the inflatable tube to surround and cushion a product received in the pocket.
According additional aspects of the invention, the inner and outer tube walls are connected by spaced apart longitudinal seams dividing the inflatable tube into elongated inflatable compartments. The pocket is positioned adjacent the inner wall of one of the compartments.
According to other aspects of the invention, the inner and outer tube walls of the inflatable tube are seamed together at their ends, and the pocket is connected to the inflatable tube sleeve at one of the end seams. According to an alternative aspect, the pocket is connected to the inflatable tube at a longitudinal seam.
According to further aspects of the invention, the mouth of the pocket is spaced from the end of the inflatable tube, and the end of the pocket opposite the mouth is also positioned spaced apart from the opposite end of the inflatable tube. In a more specific aspect, the pocket is provided with a pocket flap foldable over the mouth of the pocket, for closing the pocket with the product received therein.
According to additional aspects of the invention, the pocket is formed of a high strength puncture resistant material. According to a specific aspect of the invention, the pocket is formed of spunbonded olefin. Other pocket materials are available for other specific requirements and applications.
A further aspect of the invention contemplates an inflatable packaging cushion having a pocket attached thereto, for receiving and positioning a product with respect to the cushion.
Other objects and features of the invention herein will in part be obvious to those skilled in the art and will in part appear in the following description of the preferred embodiments and the claims, taken together with the drawings.